mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Larz Baudendistel
Larz Baudendistel is the bassist of the band Liquid Pistol. Basic Stats Full Name: Lars Baudendistel Aliases and Nicknames: Larz name, Larz Baudendistel prefers the spelling from his stage name, Larzy, Vanilla Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Austrian Age: 19, GDR, 21 sequel Birthdate: 05 November Water Blood Type: A Hometown: '''Innsbruck, Austria '''Languages: Fluent in German and English, passable at Japanese comprehension than speaking Occupation: Drummer for Liquid Pistol Appearance HEIGHT: 6'2"/188cm WEIGHT: 170lb/74kg Body: Slim and tall, with just enough definition to make it attractive. Larz doesn't often work out, but he loves to play sports whenever the opportunity arises. Hair: A dark bronze, which is silky and fine. He keeps it moderately long, letting it hang down for casual occasions, with a single bang, or sweeps it back or otherwise styles it for classier occaions. Eyes: Ocean blue. Skin: Fair and fairly unblemished, he's your average peachy white guy. He burns at the beginning of summer every year. Voice: Deep and friendly, a baritone. Clothing: Larz likes to keep it classy, and his wardrobe is mostly casual suits. He loves that sort of country-club-chic, with a sport coat over a half-opened collared shirt, and long slacks. He buys from lots of expensive European brands, and has most (if not all) of his clothing imported. He prefers lighter colors and whites, whenever possible. He keeps his atheletic clothing seperate from his wardrobe, and only wears his sneakers on the soccer field. When he's trying to relax he'll wear plain white fitted t-shirts and shorts, sometimes with another, patterned shirt open over that. He rarely wears denim. Additional: '''He has a Piaget watch that he always wears-- it was his grandfather's. Personality Larz is a big, cuddly teddy bear. He's very bashful because of his inadequecies with the Japanese language, and tends to overcompensate on politeness and humbleness. Interacting with new people makes him nervous, as he's often perceived as stupid for how poor his language skills are. Around those he knows he is much more outgoing with a hearty laugh and dorky sense of humor. He's a very huggy person and contact with the people he cares most about is very important to him. He's always open to new friends, and cherishes those who stick by him as if they were family. Preferences '''Hobbies/Interests: Card games, Soccer, Drumming, Cuddling, Grilling, some mainstream video games (thanks to Mikki) Food and Drink: Gourmet sausages and good German lagers. Fragrance: Armani Code Cigarette: Muratti Gold Slims Music: And One, Kraftwerk, Basshunter Clothing: anything expensive and European. Underwear: boxerbriefs. Animal: brown bear, moose Season: Spring Place: Innsbruck Book: Historical Fiction, Historical nonfiction, nerdy high-fantasy (LOTR) Movie: Thrillers, Horror, Romantic Comedy Subject: History Sport: Soccer Lucky Number: 5 Sexual: In general, heterosexual, but Larz tends to develop sexual feelings towards anyone he falls in love with. Other Likes: '''Anything German, really. He likes to be reminded of home. Traits '''Dislikes: Obnoxious people, overcooked vegetables, emotionless people. Fears: being alone, the death of anyone close to him Disgusts: a dirty kitchen. Quirks: Often cooks food he doesn't even like, if he's cooking for someone he knows loves it. Handedness: Right IQ: 105 Wechsler, Fairly average. Political Views: Socialist Religion: Christian (Roman Catholic) Background Larz's mother died in childbirth, after attempting to have Larz as a home birth. Larz's father was already dying of prostate cancer, and died several months after Larz's birth from ineffective medicine, and a loss of the will to live. The infant Larz was then raised by his last surviving grandparent, his grandmother, until he went to highschool. At the insistance of his grandmother that he see more of the world, Larz chose to exchange to a highschool in Japan, where he met Ryuuken Ichijoji and Tai Kudo. He got by on his friendship to these two for his first year away, and while he was gone, his grandmother passed on. He returned to Innsbruck for the funeral, and then proceeded to transfer his studies to Japan, permanently. Ryuuken reached out and got the man to join his new band Liquid Pistol, filling in as drummer (since Larz had no previous musical training, besides voice in Austria.) As Larz had little prospects for college given the grades he recieved in Japan, and preferred at this point to stick with the people he already knew, he joined in. Larz had many short-term relationships on his rise of stardom, always eager to find someone to love, only to end up with girls who just wanted his money and status, but couldn't tolerate his clingyness. He was depressed until he met Mikki Jung, and started his most successful relationship to date. Relationships Lovers *Mikki Jung: boyfriend. Larz loves him more than anyone else he knows, and is always sure to show it. He sees Mikki as a member of his family, and would love to start a family with Mikki one day. Friends *Tai Kudo: best friend. This meaty musclehead was the first person Larz got along with in highschool, and they enjoyed lots of beer and sports together. *Ryuuken Ichijoji: friend. He was very kind to Larz in highschool, and is responsible for his career today. *Maru Takahashi: friend. Larz values anyone who is kind to him. *Shousuke Haruna: best friend. Unlike Tai, Larz can perfectly communicate with Haruna, and enjoys real conversation (intellectual, even) with the man. *Masaki Yamato: friend. Enjoys his company at guy's night, and the two of them are so nice they can't not get along. Family *Mother, deceased *Father, deceased *Grandmother, recently deceased. Larz loved her a lot, and she is his only regret about going to Japan. He wishes he could have more time with her. Pets *Sebastian: dog. Sebastian is Mikki's and Larz's brown toy poodle. Additional Info and Trivia *Larz wants a baby girl. Badly. *He volunteers at soup kitchens at least one a week. *He owns a little log cabin by a lake out in the woods (as well as the acres of land it is on), as well as the luxury apartment he and Mikki live in. *He visits his grandmother's grave every year on her birthday, no exceptions. He once took a private jet to get there and back between concerts of a tour. *He often adds a shot or two to his beer if he's trying to get drunk at the same pace as the rest of the band. *He can open a beer cleanly on the edge of a table. Roleplays/Stories *Go Down Rockin canon Category:Go Down Rockin Category:European Category:Scorpio Category:Roleplay Category:Loki's Characters Category:Seme Category:Questionably Heterosexual